Other way to our Happiness
by Nakahara Grill
Summary: Apa ayahnya itu sudah memiliki keluarga baru diluar sana hingga melupakannya seperti ini? Sejak ibunya meninggal karna sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas 4 tahun yang lalu Changmin memang dititipkan kepada orang tua ayahnya di Gwangju. "Halo" Ucap Yunho "selamat malam, apa saya bicara dengan Tuang Jung Yunho?" Ucap pria diujung sana "Ya, saya sendiri" Ucap Yunho kebingungan


_**Other way to our Happiness**_

_**By Nakahara Grill**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Main Cast : Jung Yunho, Shim (Jung) Changmin & others**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genre: Drama, Family, Hurt**_

_**Disclaimer : all Cast belong to God and their self**_

_**Warning: Typo, ga sesuai EYD. Alur kecepetan**_

Changmin terdiam.

Mata bulat indahnya masih menatap tv layar datar lekat-lekat sejak dua jam yang lalu. menyaksikkan rekaman konser ayahnya dijepang 3 tahun yang lalu, konser terakhir yang Changmin saksikkan dengan ibunya sebelum sebuah kejadian merenggut ibunya, sesekali sudut bibirnya terangkat menampilkan sebuah senyum tipis yang menawan.

Ayahnya, Jung Yunho seorang pianis terkenal yang sudah menggelar konser dibeberapa Negara, memang kebanyakan penggemar ayahnya bukanlah berasal dari kalangan remaja yang rata-rata menyukai jenis music ceria yang menghentak, penggemar ayahnya adalah dari kalangan yang lebih dewasa yang menyukai jenis music yang lembut.

Changmin mencintai semua lagu-lagu ayahnya sama besar dengan cintanya pada sang ayah, hampir sebagian besar isi ipodnya adalah rekaman alunan lembut yang dimainkan Yunho. Changmin masih tersenyum tipis hingga akhirnya pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Seorang wanita paruh baya masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut, "Changmin-ah, makan malam sudah siap. Kau tidak mau makan?"Tanya sang nenek, sementara Changmin cepat-cepat mematikan tvnya dan bangkit berdiri

"Oh, haha…. Iya hampir saja aku lupa" ucap Changmin dengan tawa sumbang dan cepat-cepat bejalan keluar kamarnya "Ayo nek, aku sudah lapar" ucap changmin wajahnya sedikit memerah, ah… memalukan sekali, pasti neneknya itu tahu kalau ia sedang merindukan appanya. Ah memikirkan neneknya tahu itu saja Changmin sudah malu. Changmin memang tidak pernyah bisa mengekspresikan perasaanya secara terang terangan.

Tapi Changmin sebal juga, kemana saja ayahnya itu? sudah hampi 4 bulan ia tak menampakkan diri bahkan menelpon atu mengirim pesan singkat yang menanyakan kabarnyapun tidak. Apa ayahnya itu sudah memiliki keluarga baru diluar sana hingga melupakannya seperti ini? Sejak ibunya meninggal karna sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas 4 tahun yang lalu Changmin memang dititipkan kepada orang tua ayahnya di Gwangju. Padahal dulu ayahnya kadang menyempatkan diri datang dan makan malam bersama Changmin dan kakek-neneknya walau harus pergi lagi setelahnya. Terakhir mereka bertemu saat perayaan tahun baru bahkan melewatkan ulang tahun Changmin sendiri.

Tak terasa ternyata Changmin sudah sampai diruang makan kakeknya sedang mengeluarkan jeruk-jeruk segar dari dalam plastic dan menaruhnya kedalam keranjang dipinggir meja makan. Kakeknya adalah seorang penjual buah di pasar tapi bukan berarti mereka kekurangan uang. Sebenarnya uang pensiun kakeknya itu besar sekali apa lagi ditambah uang kiriman dari ayahnya yang jumlahnya tak sedikit.

Kata kakeknya pria lanjut itu tak ingin menghabiskan waktu tuanya diam dirumah lagi pula menurutnya pekerjaanya sekarang tidak menguras tenaganya, walau tetap saja Changmin khawatir. "Ah, kemarilah Minnie, kakek membawakan banyak jeruk untukmu. Bukankah kau suka?" Tanya sang kakek yang dibalas anggukkan semangat dari Jung muda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho. Pria tampan yang sudah memiliki seorang anak yang tak kalah tampannya itu memijit pelipisnya letih, ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai sebuah pengisi acara disebuah pesta bisnis para konglomerat, sungguh itu sebenarnya tak berat ia hanya disuruh menarikan jemari-jemari terlatihnya diatas tuts-tuts piano selama dua jam dan diperbolehkan istirahat selama 5 menit setiap 30 menit sekali dengan bayaran yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum berhari-hari.

Saat dipesta itu ia kira setiap ia bisa beristirahat setiap 30 menit ia bisa meminum segelas wine merah mahal yang memang disajikan dipesta mewah itu, jika saja para istri pejabat dan konglomerat itu tidak secara terang terangan menggodanya bahkan ada yang mengajaknya berselingkuh! Demi tuhan rasanya isttirahat 5 menitnya diacara itu seperti neraka!

Terlihat dari luar saja mereka terlihat berpendidikan tapi tingkahnya seperti wanita-wanita nakal di Club yang biasa Yoochun-managernya kunjungi. Akhirnya setelah acara pesta mengerikan itu Yunho bisa tiba di hotelnya sambil menikmati sebotol wine merah yang sama seperti yang disajikan dipesta dengan tenang dan sendirian.

Ya kesepian memang sudah menjadi teman akrab seorang Jung Yunho semenjak sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas merenggut istrinya, yunho memukul kepalanya pelan 'bodoh, kenapa malah teringat lagi' terkadang yunho merasa bersalah kepada anaknya. Changmin.

Yunho masih bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga suara telpon mengintrupsinya. 'tumben' pikir Yunho, tidak pernah ada yang menelfon rumahnya kadang langsung ke ponselnya atau malah kemanagernya

"Halo" Ucap Yunho

"selamat malam, apa saya bicara dengan Tuang Jung Yunho?" Ucap pria diujung sana

"Ya, saya sendiri" Ucap Yunho kebingungan

"maaf mengganggu malam anda Tuan Jung, kami dari kepolisian kota Gwangju…"

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah rumah kakek-neneknya sehabis makan malam hingga neneknya menghampirinya. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat pakaian kakek-neneknya yang terbilang rapi untuk malam hari.

"nenek mau kemana?" Tanya Changmin bingung

"Kami akan pergi untuk mengambil pesanan stroberi dari kebun nyonya Ahn" jawab Sang kakek sementara neneknya menimpali dengan senyuman.

Changming merengut tak suka "sekarangkan sudah malam, kenapa tak besok saja?" Tanya Changmin Khawatir.

"besok anak nyonya Ahn menikah jadi ia tak bisa kalau besok, kau tahu sendirikan Changminnie, Strawbery tak bisa benunggu lama" Ucap sang kakek.

Changmin masih memasang tatapan tidak setuju

"Kau terlalu Khawatir Changminnie, kami akan baik-baik saja. Besok nenek akan membuatkanmu pie strawberry." Ucap sang nenek sambil mengelus pipi Changmin

Akhirnya Changmin mengangguk, "Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan"

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya pukul 2 pagi, telfon rumahnya berdering tanpa henti akhirnya ia beranjak keluar dari kasurnya menuju ruang tengah-tempat telfon itu berada. Ruangan itu masih gelap berarti kakek-neneknya belum pulang. Changmin segera mengangkat telfonnya.

"Halo?" Sapa Changmin.

"Apa ini rumah keluarga Jung?" Tanya suara berat diujuntg sana.

"Ya, benar. Siapa ini?" Tanya Changmin

"kami dari kepolisian, kami harap keluarga bisa datang ke rumah sakit XXX secepatnya…"

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho, langsung berlari keluar dar taksinya dan menerobos kerumunan pelayat dan wartawan yang berkumpul didepan rumah kedua orang tuanya. Setelah mendapat telfon bahwa orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas, ia segera memesan tiket penerbangan tercepat agar bisa segera kembali ke korea. Setelah berhasil melewati para wartawan, yunho bisa melihat Changmin sedang duduk bersimpuh didepan foto kedua orang tuanya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh karangan bunga.

Changmin mengenakan setelan jas hitam terbaiknya, Yunho berjalan pelan dan merangkul bahu anaknya yang masih menunduk, Yunho bisa merasakan bahu anaknya itu bergetar hebat. "Minnie….." panggil Yunho.

END?

Atau TBC ?

Sebenernya author bikin ff ini mau dijadiin oneshoot aja, tapi kok rasanya aneh ya kalo sampe sini aja? Jadi terserah reader aja ya ini mau lanjut atau sampe disini aja…

Kalau mau lanjut mau dijadiin ff Yunjaemin apa cerita tentang homin family doang karna nama ibu Changmin belom author sebutkan disini.

Jadi author sangat mengharapkan review reader, dan juga author berharap ada kritik dan saran tentang cara author menulis ff.

Author sangat mengharapkan dan menghargai setiap review yang masuk jadi REVIEW PLEASEEE


End file.
